El Demonio de la Selva
by Paricutirimicuaro
Summary: Han pasado ochenta años desde la boda fallida y ahora la descendiente de una de nuestras personajes regresa a China para entregar un paquete pero en el camino se encuentra con un inconveniente que no esperaba. ¿Qué pasó con Shampoo y con Mousse? ¿Y donde yace el cuerpo de Colonia? Historia tenebrosa. La disfrutarán mejor si buscan Creepy Music Box en youtube...
1. La narración de una historia trágica

_(Disclaimer: bla, bla, bla, bla: por favor busca " _Creepy Music Box (Extended Ver.)" en youtube y luego prosigue.

_¿Sabes porque fue el origen de su maldad? ¿Lo sabes tú? Yo personalmente creo que su crueldad aquella noche no era otra cosa que la necesidad de compensar un sueño roto…._

La zona en medio de las montañas Byankala es una zona especial dentro de la República Popular China, y los bosques que se encuentran en el valles custodiados por sus pétreos centinelas es de una belleza sin igual. La taiga nevada se extiende sin fin por aquellos paisajes en épocas de invierno, y la zona dura y aparentemente pobre es la cuna de varias aldeas y varios pueblos, todas hogar de un sinfín de combatientes con genes y habilidades especialmente privilegiados tras generaciones de práctica. Las montañas y colinas se yerguen agrestes, y los la selva sobre ellos es de una espesura casi impenetrable y ciertamente intimidante.

Y lo que es peor, para todo aquel forastero que se adentre en ella en tiempos de invierno imprudentemente, la Selva siempre tiene hambre.

Aunque eso al parecer a alguien no parecía importarle.

_Tap, tap, tap. _

"Maldita sea" un jinete de larga cabellera cabalgaba por aquella Taiga, completamente furioso por haberse dejado sorprender por aquel frente invernal "¡Si no llego pronto a la aldea voy a morir de frío!"

El caballo sobre el que iba montado pisó una roca floja y resbaló, pero el jinete permaneció impertérrito y el caballo pudo recuperarse sin dificultad alguna. Un rayo trono en el cielo, y luego otro; el caballo saltó sobre uno de los arroyos que se habían cruzado en su camino y siguió enterrando sus pezuñas en aquel terreno. Pero aquel animal estaba exhausto, y su jinete lo sabía: o llegaba a su destino pronto o su montura iba a reventar.

Aquel jinete se quitó la capa que cargaba, y dejó ver su abundante cabellera; bajo su frente un par de ojos hermosos color marrón salieron a relucir. Aquella mujer dejó la capa sobre la crin de su caballo y desenfundó su espátula, un instrumento de cocina bastante enorme para todos los estándares y con el que empezó a cortar las ramas que se interponían en su camino a diestra y siniestra. Pero el camino se volvía más y más impracticable, hasta que a ella también la sangre se le empezó a helar en las venas y la luz en medio de la arboleda desapareció completamente. La Aldea ("aquella aldea de horribles y creídas mujerzuelas" como le gustaba llamarla su madre) sin duda seguía fuera de su alcance, y si su montura y ella misma no conseguían refugio en menos de una hora iban a morir de frio. Y tampoco podían detenerse a descansar: el sudor sobre sus cuerpos se congelaría inmediatamente…. Con funestas consecuencias.

—¡Ia! ¡Cambio de planes, preciosa! ¡A la cabaña de Máximo y Zajar!

Desde el cielo caía una lluvia finísima aunque tan fría como el hielo; habiendo sido esa la última señal que necesitara para decidirse, aquella mujer convertida en jinete alzo las riendas y le ordenó a su cabalgadura cambiar de dirección. Pero en lugar de alejarse de aquellos parajes y acercarse a la civilización, se acercó más y más a aquella selva todavía virgen, y con determinación y confianza seguras enfiló por un camino que esperaba recordar. La adolescente hincó sus tacones en los ijares de su caballo y volvió a alzar la fusta. Era un espectáculo digno de ver: aquella niña con una larga cabellera ceñida fuertemente en una cola de caballo, manos envueltas en guantes, con una espátula de metro y medio blandida como un machete y cabalgando en medio de la selva era la viva imagen de una Amazona.

La chica volvió a espolear el caballo aún más fuerte, y éste, cansado y a punto de reventar, lanzó un relincho de protesta. Pero ya habían llegado; la cabaña de los guardabosques se dejaba entrever ya entre la espesa arboleda. La mujer volvió a espolear a su caballo y saltaron sobre la cerca, describiendo una curva más o menos amplia y posicionándose sobre lo que parecía ser un cobertizo más o menos grande que sin duda fungía como un establo.

—Hemos llegado, ¿ves?—la jinete apoyó una mano sobre su montura y trató de calmarlo, aunque el caballo no dejó de piafar agitadamente—Ya está.

La chica abrió aquella puerta e intentó entrar. Aquella espátula gigantesca se atoró con algo nada más pasar, así que soltó una maldición y sacó su linterna.

Aquel lugar ciertamente era bastante amplio. Era un cuarto de madera, fuertemente construido, y asentado en parte sobre una oquedad en el suelo de aquella colina. Las paredes estaban llenas de aparejos y herramientas, y Ukyo se quitó aquella cuerda que le había caído encima. Tranquilizó al perro levantando la espátula lo suficientemente en alto para recordarle quién era quien mandaba y metió al caballo. Lo limpió y lo secó con una de las jergas adentro y le extendió suficiente pienso como para que se llenara el estómago. Aquel perro le pasó la lengua por encima.

Ukyo respondió al gesto y después cerró la puerta. El clima había empeorado aún más de lo imaginable. La Selva—toda aquella masa de bosques nevados— se movía al vaivén del viento como si éste tratara de arrancarlos. La chica se detuvo en su camino a la cabaña. Le parecía que algo—o alguien—andaba libre aquella noche.

La niña se deshizo de aquellos pensamientos tan rápido como había llegado. No tenía tiempo para especulaciones y se estaba muriendo de frío, así que golpeó la superficie de madera tres veces y abrió la otra puerta. En su interior encontró a alguien. Aunque no exactamente a quien esperaba.

—¡Abuelo! ¿Es usted? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?

—¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué haces aquí?

Ukyo se acercó a aquel anciano junto a la chimenea. `Era un hombre viejo, muy anciano y enfermo, y que por alguna razón Z… y M… habían dejado sólo aquella noche. ¿Dónde estaban aquellos guardabosques? En una de las paredes de aquella cabaña habían dejado colgadas sus armas de fuego.

—Soy la nieta de Ukyo, ¿me recuerda? Aquella que se casó con…

El anciano (que Ukyo había llamado abuelo como gesto de cortesía) siguió con una expresión tan desconcertada como la que le había visto en un principio. Aquella adolescente soltó un suspiro de resignación mientras se llevaba una mano a la espalda y alzaba unos pocos centímetros aquella que era su arma principal e instrumento de cocina.

—La nieta de la chica de la espátula, ¿recuerda?

—¡Ukyo!—el anciano soltó una sonrisa de satisfacción al recordar aquel nombre—Si, la recuerdo muy bien…Y si no me falla la memoria, tú te llamas exactamente igual, ¿no es así? Siéntate… Z… y M…tardaran en llegar esta noche.

Ukyo puso una tetera en el fuego y después se sirvió un café. Aquel viejo giró su silla y ambos se sentaron frente a frente.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo—el viejo parecía mirarla, pero sus ojos estaban bastante nublados—¿A que debemos el honor?

—Bueno, iba de camino a la Aldea, y como la tormenta no me dejó seguir…

El viejo soltó una carcajada.

—Debí suponerlo… Ninguna chica particularmente hermosa se desviaría por otra causa del camino principal.

El anciano se quedó en silencio, y Ukyo tampoco dijo nada ante el temor de ofenderlo. Pero el viejo volvió a hablar.

—¿Lo oyes?

Ukyo pensó que el anciano estaba loco.

—¿El qué?

El anciano agachó la cabeza y por un momento no dijo nada. Pero luego alzó la mano y se señaló el oído.

—Yo ya no tengo buena vista, pero aún tengo buen oído. ¡Escucha!

La hija de Ukyo presto atención por un momento. Al principio no oyó nada, pero tras unos minutos de escuchar detenidamente pudo notar como un siseo proveniente de la Selva llegaba hasta ella. Era un sonido quedo, constante, que no pudo identificar por mucho que tratara de adivinar cuál era su causa. No parecía ser producido por el agua, ni por el viento sobre los arboles…. Era algo más.

—Es el demonio, el demonio de la Selva—el viejo interrumpió el silencio amodorrado que se había impuesto—El demonio, que otra vez está enojado y vuelve a hacer de las suyas….

—¿Un demonio?—la chica se llevó una mano a su espátula— ¿No vendrá hacia aquí, no es cierto?

—Despreocúpate chiquilla—la tranquilizo el viejo— No es la primera vez que causa destrozos de este lado del bosque. Golpeará las rocas y romperá los árboles, pero no irá más allá. No, en realidad el demonio de la Selva no es malo.

—¡Como que no! Si rompe rocas, quiebra árboles y hace destrozos, ¿cómo no va a ser malo?

—Pero solo lo hace cuando está enojado—puntualizó el anciano—Sólo en ese caso.

El viejo tomo una pausa, como si luchara por recordar lo que planeaba decir o como si quisiera convencerse a si mismo de contarlo, Agarró aire y continuó:

—En cambio aquí en la Selva la gente ha hecho cosas peores, puedes creerme. Cosas que realmente te pondrían los pelos de punta.

La tormenta arreció. A la hija de Ukyo no le hubiera extrañado que la pequeña cabaña se desbaratada hecha pedazos, pero ésta estaba sólidamente construida y resistió el impacto del viento. El silbido que poco antes el viejo le había atribuido al Demonio de la Selva se acercó aún más; el viejo sonrió. ¿Era porque le divertida la reacción de la pequeña o porque había recodado algo que le hacia gracia?

—No tienes curiosidad por saber que paso con Shampoo y con Mouse?—un rayo cayó del cielo cerca de ellos, dejándolos sordos por unos instantes— Nadie en Nerima se preguntó alguna vez porque Shampoo o Mouse nunca regresaron a Japón?

—Bueno eso es obvio,¿ no, abuelo? —repuso la joven— No tenían nada porque regresar…

—Eso solo fue cierto en el caso de Shampoo—contestó el viejo, mirándola con sus ojos empañados— Pero en el caso de Mouse….Bueno, te diré que su mente no estaba muy clara, en especial para los ojos de la vieja Colonia. Porque nunca regresó teniendo en cuenta como lo veían las demás mujeres de la aldea de la Supremacía Femenina es algo que no entenderé jamás….

El viejo se inclinó hacia Ukyo, haciendo que su mecedora fuera con él.

—Yo ya estoy muy viejo—el viejo se mesó la barba—pero cuando la Selva respira agitada mi memoria vuelve a mí con una fuerza especial. Y recuerdo esos sucesos como si hubieran sido ayer….Quieres que te los cuente?

Ukyo no contestó, en su lugar, acercó aún más su silla y se puso cómoda. Afuera, la tormenta seguía haciendo de las suyas.

—Por supuesto abuelo—Ukyo se agazapó sobre su asiento y se inclinó hacia adelante—Me encantaría.

A lo lejos, en la selva, el demonio seguía causando destrozos.

—Yo tenía seis años cuando me quede huérfano—aquel anciano se recostó sobre su silla y echó su cabeza hacia atrás— Mi madre acaba de morir por culpa de una terrible enfermedad, y a mi padre jamás lo conocí. Cuando mi mamá murió pensé que el mundo se me había caído encima.

"Desgraciadamente, eso significaba que no tenía a nadie en el mundo. Mi madre había emigrado hacía poco a las Byankala y era nueva en el lugar. No era una Amazona. Había recibido la ayuda por parte de las Joketsuzoku solo porque era una mujer y se notaba extraordinariamente fatigada por el viaje. De qué o de quién huíamos, no lo sé. Sencillamente no lo recuerdo. Tal vez Colonia lo supiera….Aunque nunca tuve ocasión de preguntarle.

Ahora bien, cuando mi mamá murió, la vecina que la había estado atendiendo me llevó al centro de la plaza para que me vieran todos los demás. No tenía una idea clara de que hacer conmigo. No podía cuidarme. Ya tenía siete hijos y su marido no tenía ganas ni ánimo para alimentar ni una boca más. Así que me dejó en medio de todos ellos con la esperanza de que para cuando callera el sol alguien se compadeciera de mí y me acogiera en su familia. Pero ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?—le pregunto la Niña—Las Amazonas son unas maleducadas con pésimo gusto, pero siempre pensé que por lo general tenían buen corazón.

—La decisión no tenía nada que ver con ellas—repuso el anciano con voz cabizbaja—La mayoría de ellas no cuidaban el hogar, así que la decisión recaía sobre sus maridos. No dudo que si no se hubiera llegado a un acuerdo sobre lo que pasaría conmigo alguno de ellos hubiera dado un paso al frente, pero la situación de las Montañas Byankala empeoró drásticamente después de la batalla en el Monte Fénix…

—¿Tan grave fue la pelea con Saffron?

Aún a través de las épocas y un sinfín de generaciones, la pelea entre Ranma y el alado señor del Monte Fénix seguiría siendo motivo de muchas leyendas y especulaciones.

—Lo fué—confirmó el viejo—La respuesta fue aún peor de lo que las mismas ancianas osaron esperar. Beijing mandó tropas y funcionarios para mantener a la región absolutamente bajo control. Al lugar se le quitó su estatus como zona semiautónoma y de la capital llegó la orden de esclarecer cuales habían sido las causas de aquel desastre…—el anciano se encogió de hombros— Supongo que nadie puede tener una pelea épica en un lugar tan cercano a la frontera con Rusia y esperar que tal cosa pase desapercibida.

"Ahora bien, con la llegada del control del partido la zona se empobreció severamente. La debacle duró varios años. Mi madre siempre me había descrito el lugar como una región bella y próspera, pero cuando llegamos a este lugar procedentes desde C... la pobreza corría rampante y las detenciones arbitrarias habían alcanzado su punto más álgido a pesar de que ya habían pasado más de siete años. No era un buen lugar para vivir.

"Por fortuna, los controles fueron cediendo y todo volvió a ser como antes, aunque no sin que los lugareños tuvieran que asumir un modo de vida más o menos "normal" para despistar a las autoridades. Pero el equilibrio del valle había sido severamente roto, así que aun cuando aquellos funcionarios se marcharon, el hambre dentro de la zona siguió corriendo rampante.

—Así que por eso dudaron en acogerlo—Ukyo lo miró de hito en hito mientras bebía de su taza de café—Ni siquiera tenían ellos lo suficiente como para evitar morirse de hambre.

—Exactamente—respondió el viejo contento de que aquella adolescente comprendiera el punto—Aquellos hombres tenían una responsabilidad que atender, y sus familias estaban primero. Pero…

_"__¿Quién es este niño?" _a través de las brumas del tiempo aquel recuerdo volvió a su memoria _"¿Qué sucede? "_

El Anciano reclino su cabeza sobre el respaldo de su silla. Aquello había sido tantos años atrás…

"Se ha quedado huérfano" le contestó el aldeano a aquel jinete proveniente desde la Selva "No sabemos qué hacer con él."

_El jinete arreó a su cabalgadura y rodeó al niño varias veces mientras le dirigía una mirada pesada. Una luz brilló en sus ojos fríos y muertos. _

"¿Cuántos años tiene?"

"Seis."

_Aquel jinete pasó una mano sobre su cabalgadura, que por alguna razón había empezado a piafar ruidosamente. _

"Pues está decidido. Vendrá conmigo."

Aquel aldeano trató de prevenirlo.

"Estás soltero. Y no eres rico. Tarde o temprano te casarás, tendrás tus propios hijos y este niño en lugar de ser una bendición será un estorbo."

"¿Casarme yo? ¡Válgame el cielo_!" _el hombre soltó una carcajada en medio de las miradas de reproche de la poca población femenina congregada en el lugar_ "Las mujeres no son más que una carga y un incordio. _¿No es así, hermanos?_ "_

Aquellos hombres soltaron una risa. La mayoría se había casado por obligación. Incluso los felizmente casados rieron…aunque algunos no pudieron evitar recibir un zape.

"En eso tienes razón, Mousse."

El jinete bajó de su montura y se acercó al niño que lo miraba completamente intimidado.

_"__¿Cómo te llamas, niño?"_

"Dimitri"

_"__Muy bien Dimitri" _Mousse alzó al niño y lo colocó sobre uno de los caballos que venía jalando con el suyo _"A partir de hoy vivirás conmigo. "_

_—_Así que empezó a vivir usted con él—Ukyo dejó de beber, entre asombrada y apenada, mientras aquel anciano regresaba al presente y volvía a mirar hacia adelante— Debió de ser muy duro para usted. Mousse siempre tuvo fama de ser un imbécil.

Los ojos de aquel anciano estaban nublados, pero por sus labios cruzó una sonrisa de añoranza.

—Todas pensaban lo mismo—el viejo soltó una carcajada—Las mujeres lo odiaban: ante ellas, Mousse solo abría la boca para decir un insulto. Ni siquiera la vieja Colonia…Y ciertamente mi estancia con él no fue un paseo. Pero nunca me pegó. Era duro, insultante y frecuentemente cruel, pero nunca descargó su frustración contra mí, aunque a veces tampoco dudó en castigarme…

El anciano alzó el brazo y le mostró la cicatriz de una quemadura.

"Al principio no comprendí porque era así. No era un mal tipo. Era callado y reservado, y su puesto como guardabosques y guardián de las montañas Byankala lo habían condenado a una vida solitaria alejada de todos los demás. Dicen que el mismo había solicitado ese trabajo. A veces bebía. Pero los demás hombres de la aldea lo adoraban porque el hacía y decía todo lo demás de lo que ellos no eran capaces, aunque en las fiestas del pueblo no era de ninguna manera el más locuaz. Algunos decían que era por lo que había visto y oído cuando había pertenecido a la Legión extranjera, y otros decían que algo en las batallas que había pasado junto al señor Hibiki y el señor Saotome había dejado su marca. Las mujeres sencillamente opinaban que sólo en esos momentos se daba cuenta que debía mantener su boca cerrada. A las Ancianas las sacaba de quicio.

—¿Y no lo castigaban?—Ukyo soltó una expresión de asombro—Tenía entendido que en la aldea de la Supremacía Femenina el beber alcohol era un delito capital.

—Y aún lo sigue siendo—respondió el anciano—Beber puede provocar fallos e imperfecciones en la descendencia, algo que ninguna Amazona que se precie de serlo puede aceptar. Pero las mujeres pensaban que era un imbécil y sabían que ninguna Amazona querría casarse con él de todas modos, así que… ¿para qué preocuparse? Además, Mousse las despreciaba intensamente. A todas y cada una de ellas. Especialmente a Shampoo.

Ukyo no se pudo contener: aquella mesita frente a ella crujió bajo su puño.

—¡Eso no es posible!

El Anciano alzo una ceja y le dirigió un gesto sarcástico.

—_¿Qué?—_contestó entre dientes aquel anciano_—¿De verdad ustedes las mujeres creen se pueden meter indefinidamente con el corazón de un hombre impunemente? ¿En verdad siguen creyendo allá en Nerima que su amor estaba más allá de toda redención? _

_"__Lo que te dijo la Anciana Colonia en verdad fué muy cruel."_

_"__¿Oh, en serio? Palabras de una vieja pedorra" _aquel jinete perdido en la bruma del tiempo ni siquiera se molestó en mirar al niño que cabalgaba detrás de él _"Tengo mejores cosas que preocuparme de ella."_

El niño volteó a verlo sin podérselo creer. Aquellas palabras, dichas con una maldad viperina lo habían afectado también a él.

_"__Pero…¿En verdad no te lastimaron?"_

El niño huérfano pudo percibir un dejo de burla en aquella sonrisa.

_"__Por supuesto que no, Dimitri. He convertido mi cuerpo en piedra y mi alma en hielo. ¿Quién puede ahora lastimarme? "_

Bueno, aquí está. Había pensado en este fic desde hacía mucho (en realidad desde que vi otra vez uno de aquellos capítulos donde Mousse volvía a quedar como un imbécil, que sorpresa) y al llegar navidad y ver los desafíos navideños pensé que sería una buena ocasión para terminarlo. Como se podrán dar cuenta, la navidad ya pasó, pero la estación sigue siendo invernal y esta temporada siempre se me hace más tétrica que el día de muertos (donde todo es diversión).

He de confesar que está en una adaptación muy personal de otro cuento más viejo,_ El Demonio de la Selva, _del escritor ruso Vladimir Korolenko, cuento que tuve el privilegio y el honor de leer en una de las revistas de mi madre de la colección _Novelas Inmortales_ (las cuales compro siempre que puedo, por si quieren venderme las suyas). El ánimo me llegó después de leer _Cuentos navideños de fantasmas _(o algo así) de Charles Dickens, en la misma editorial.

Mi intención es incluir dos capítulos más a esta historia y así descansar así un poco de las demás historias. He estado trabajando en _Y Ranma volvió de la Guerra _casi sin parar, pero hay veces en que por más que me esfuerce la historia se vuelve en desabrida, y eso sin contar que me da la impresión de que con esa historia me centro mucho en aspectos un poco más profundos que se alejan más de la trama de Rumiko Takahashi (que se pudra: todavía no me recupero del final del manga. malvada). Al menos en esta historia trataré de acercarme más a las consecuencias que Takahashi no supo prever o no quizo mostrar sin tener que recurrir a cargas Banzai, la unidad 731, la invasión soviética a Manchuria o la batalla de Luzón o la invasión a…

En cuanto a _Y Ranma volvió de la Guerra, ( y en respuesta al mensaje de _DIG), diré que no voy a dejar de actualizar la historia hasta que termine o me muera y que estoy reescribiendo la historia. La última vez que la actualicé fue al publicar _ Te será dada una señal,_ y toda la trama ahora empieza desde antes de la desaparición, justo después de la boda fallida y antes de que Ranma, Ryoga y Mousse desaparezcan de sus vidas. El problema es que empezar desde antes me ha forzado a replantear toda la historia, agregar personajes nuevos y a incluir nuevos puntos de vista. Lo que sí puedo asegurar es que actualizaré antes de que acabe enero, Dig.

Una última advertencia. No soy anti Shampoo, así como no soy anti Akane ni anti Ukyo ni anti nada. Mi intención no es hacer que sientan lástima de Mousse. Sientanse libre de odiar a cualquiera de ellos como más gusten (no porno)

Saludos :3


	2. El Demonio de la Selva dos

_"__¡Soap!" de entre las sombras de la arboleda apareció un jinete " ¿Qué demonios te trae por aquí?"_

_"__Colonia quiere verte, Mousse."_

_"__¿Y te ha dicho para qué?"_

_"__Por supuesto que no" el jinete hizo dar la vuelta a su caballo, que soltó un relincho "A las Ancianas no se les pregunta, sólo se les obedece."_

**_El demonio de la Selva_**

* * *

><p>Como se hace costumbre, aqui les dejo el soundtrack. Busquenlo en Youtube y senlo para leer la historia. No lo lamentarán.<p>

The best of "Dead Silence" Soundtrack

* * *

><p>—El demonio anda bastante molesto hoy.<p>

—¿Ah, sí?—comentó Ukyo, como quien no quiere la cosa—Algo estarán haciendo los hombres.

El viejo apoyó su barbilla sobre el pecho y esbozó una sonrisa. Ukyo miró aquel gesto, y se preguntó que andaba pensando; se preguntó si también sabía sobre el avance del Ejército Popular de Liberación y su incursión al sur. Ukyo alzó una de las dos fotografías que hasta hacia unos momentos había estado viendo y le dirigió otra mirada de atención.

Si, le estaba costando mucho identificar quién era quién en aquella última. No había nada que permitiera distinguir de entre aquellas tres líneas de hombres quien era Mousse. Volvió a mirar la primera foto, aquella donde su abuelo y sus dos amigos salían juntos (y donde Mousse se mostraba bastante malhumorado y renuente), buscando cualquier pista, pero no encontró nada.

Ukyo metió aquellas dos fotos de vuelta a su lugar en el álbum de fotografías y se lo devolvió al anciano. Este sonrió y pasó las manos por encima de cada hoja; llegó a la tercera página y le pasó un dedo por encima.

—Tú también tuviste problemas para identificarlo, ¿eh?—el anciano le devolvió el álbum a Ukyo—Es el de la tercera fila a la derecha.

El anciano se había puesto sus lentes con manos trémulas, y Ukyo volvió a sujetar aquel tomo. No parecía haber ningún rastro de Mousse: de no ser porque el viejo se había puesto aquellos lentes, hubiera pensado que estaba equivocado. En aquella fotografía no parecía haber nada que le permitiera distinguir al chico chino de entre todos sus compañeros de mirada dura.

—¿Es una fotografía de Mousse? Nunca había visto una así.

—Ni verás otra—repuso una voz gruesa—No con ese Mousse, al menos.

Ukyo parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a mirar aquella fotografía. Aquellos ojos…

Aquella era la mirada de un sádico.

—¿En dónde está él, abuelo?

—No lo sé. ¿África, tal vez? Guyana… O a lo mejor Malasia. ¿Quién sabe?

Ukyo devolvió el álbum. Aquella dos únicas fotografías en las que había puesto su atención eran las únicas diferentes, y en ninguna de las otras pudo encontrar rastro del chico ciego.

—No parece haberse tomado muchas fotografías.

Ukyo pensó en un principio en aquella rareza, pero luego se dio cuenta que tenía mucho sentido. Mousse pertenecía a una generación anterior al Facebook.

—Eso es porque después de que tuvo su primer hijo, quemó su viejo álbum e hizo borrón y cuenta nueva. Pensó que había que dejar en paz el pasado.

Ukyo pensó para sus adentros que había sido una decisión bastante _conveniente._

—¿Y bien, abuelo? ¿Cómo lo trató?

—Oh, el me trató bien, al menos considerando su carácter—Ukyo se inclinó hacia delante para escuchar lo que Dimitri estaba a punto de decirle—Al principio me la pasaba llorando, y como no dejaba de llorar construyó el almacén y me encerró dentro, limitándose a pasarme la comida por debajo de la puerta y a dejarme salir al baño por las noches. Decía que nadie debía verme llorando como un imbécil.

"Cómo fuera, y aunque la perdida de mi madre siguió doliendo, los llantos remitieron con el tiempo. Mousse me asumió completamente bajo su responsabilidad. Al principio me costó trabajo acostumbrarme. Nunca me dejaba estar quieto: si no me ponía a limpiar la casa o a hacer abdominales, me obligaba a salir con él a vigilar los límites del bosque, forzándome a caminar por entre el lodo o a correr descalzo sobre las rocas; y cuando parecía que me iba a desmoronar, me levantaba y me obligaba a seguir, recordándome en todo momento que si lo iba a mirar, lo mirara con un gesto de rabia y no con una expresión de súplica. "

—¡Que cruel!

—Yo también lo pensé así—el anciano se encogió de hombros—Quizá… No, creo que lo hacía por mi propio bienestar. O al menos eso creo. Al principio me dió miedo: aquellos ojos eran capaces de asustar a la mayoría de las personas. Pero nunca desquitó su furia conmigo. Y nunca me faltó la comida. Es más, el mismo me enseñó a conseguirla desde el principio. Era como si me estuviera enseñando a ser un hombre.

Ukyo sonrió ante la ironía.

—Pero finalmente empecé a acostumbrarme a mi vida en la Selva. Durante el verano, cuando los claros se volvían fangosos y porque en las noches caía lluvia, salía a vigilar el bosque con él, y me enseñaba lo que sabía de artes marciales…

—¿Significa eso que fué usted su heredero?—interrumpió Ukyo, interesadísima.

—¿Heredero? Por supuesto que no—repuso el anciano—Después de todo, yo no soy su hijo. Quiero decir, me heredó una cantidad de dinero considerable y todo eso, pero…

—No, quiero decir si usted heredó su conocimiento como maestro de armas ocultas—a la chica aquel conocimiento le parecía importante, pues después de todo siempre le habían interesado los artefactos ocultos—Quiero decir, Min y Zhin no lo hicieron. A ellos dos siempre que los veo los encuentro con ropa diferente. Y por lo que sé, de entre toda su familia, Mousse era el único que era capaz de sacarse cualquier cosa de la manga. Literalmente.

Dimitri se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

—No sé de qué me hablas—el Anciano trató de hacer memoria y miró hacia arriba—Mousse tenía muchos secretos. Aunque no me extraña: no me enteré que Mousse era un buen mago hasta que alcancé los 15 y para entonces ya todo había cambiado…

El anciano por alguna razón miró un instante hacia el cobertizo, y Ukyo, que en aquel entonces miraba sus facciones, no lo pasó por alto. Pero aquella sencillamente había sido una nube y no tenía que ver con su objetivo principal, así que animó al anciano a continuar.

—Aquello era en verano. Pero en el invierno hacía frío, mucho frío, y Mousse y yo a veces jugábamos a las cartas para entretenernos el uno al otro, y eso cuando no me estaba obligando a hacer lagartijas o barras aquí dentro. Aunque también a veces salíamos afuera.

Así pasé dos años, hasta que llegó la edad de ir a la escuela.

"Es hora de que expandas tus horizontes, Dimitri" me dijo un día "¡No querrás terminar casándote con una de esas malditas brujas!"

Así que fui. Aunque no sirvió mucho. Ya una amazona había robado mi corazón. A Mousse aquella noticia no le gustó.

"¡Maldita sea!" estoy seguro que aquella fue la única vez que Mousse estuvo a punto de pegarme "¿Y cómo la piensas conquistar?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Qué cómo la piensas conquistar?" volvió a preguntarme "¿Tienes un plan o vas a esperar que se dé cuenta de tu existencia como un imbécil?"

Aquel tono de voz, aunque exasperado, sonó relativamente normal, por lo que me apresté a responder. Pero él me interrumpió.

"Deberías haberme dicho 'que te importa' " musitó "Aun tienes mucho que aprender."

Mousse ya no dijo nada y seguimos cabalgando el uno al lado del otro. Pero cuando llegamos a la casa, descubrimos que no estábamos solos. Frente a nosotros estaba Soap.

"Soap" exclamó Mousse como quien entra a un baño y descubre que se lo han dejado echo una porquería "¿A que horrendo demonio del infierno le debo tu visita?"

Aquella era una enemistad compartida, aunque siempre sospeche que de parte de Soap habia surgido un intento algún tiempo atrás. Pero aquella mujer era pariente de Colonia, así, que como podrás imaginar Mousse no le mostraba mucha cortesía…

"Vine a buscarte, Mousse. Las Ancianas quieren verte. "

Ambos habíamos ya desmontado de nuestro caballo y empezado a bajar ya las provisiones, pero en cuanto oyó aquello Mousse se detuvo en ese mismo instante.

"He dicho Demonio del Infierno, pero no me imaginé que sería toda la Corte Infernal ¿Y te han dicho para qué? "

A nadie más que a Mousse se le hubiera ocurrido decir esa grosería, pero aquella mujer lo pasó por alto. Recorde que miré hacia los árboles. No habia ningún animal. Aunque tampoco era eso muy raro, pues en invierno todos hibernan o emigran.

"No tuve ocasión de preguntarlo" Soap sencillamente optó por casi echarle el caballo encima "A las Ancianas no se les cuestiona, sólo se les obedece. "

Mouse sencillamente hizo un gesto de desprecio.

"Pues que se metan sus órdenes por el culo" repuso Mousse "Acabamos de llegar y va a empezar a llover. Además, las Ancianas no van a cocinar por mí, así que…"

"Escucha, Mousse" repuso la mujer, ya con un dejo de advertencia en la voz "Ellas te perdonan muchas cosas, cosas que a ningún otro son capaz de tolerarle. Pero te recomiendo que no abuses. Si una de ellas dice que tienes que ir, vas. Mi tía Colonia quiere verte, y si no vienes voy a tener que llevarte a la fuerza."

Mousse pareció pensarlo un poco, pero aquel ultimo comentarlo le arrancó una carcajada digna de oírse.

"¿Tu?" recuerdo perfectamente la mirada sarcástica de Mousse "¿Tú me piensas obligar?"

Aquella jinete simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"He aprendido un par de trucos."

"¿Oh, en serio?" Mousse soltó un bostezo y siguió descargando su caballo "¿Tan importante es?"

"Sí, eso parece" respondió aquella mujer "Colonia me dijo que esta misión tiene prioridad absoluta."

"Bueno, pues tendrá que esperar" respondió el guardabosque con abierto desdén "¿O Colonia tan bien te dijo que evitaras que usara el baño?"

—Al final (y después de que Mousse tomara todo el tiempo del mundo para descargar su estómago) salimos en dirección a la aldea, ya entre una nevada más o menos leve y cabalgando a toda prisa. Habia empezado la temporada invernal; a donde quiera que uno dirigiera la vista podía ver una capa de nieve. Mousse me extendió un gorro de piel de oveja y empezamos a cabalgar en medio de la Selva, ya habían empezado a caer fuertes tormentas y casi todos los animales del bosque estaban hibernando o habían emigrado. Mousse me dió un manotazo y capturó mi atención.

"¿Y ya peleaste con ella?"

Recuerdo que no le entendí. Se habia acercado a mí usando un tono de confidencia. ¿Pelear con Soap? Sólo lo haría si quería terminar con un par de huesos rotos. Habia ganado el último campeonato en la aldea y estaba seguro que tenía la fuerza de un gorila, aunque tener dentro la sangre de Colonia sin duda era la que le permitía que siguiera pareciendo una señorita.

"No ella, tonto, _la chica" _Mousse se acercó aún más a mí_ "Ya la dejaste inconsciente?"_

Recuerdo haberme quedado impactado ante aquella sugerencia. ¿Pegarle? En lugar de lastimarla, mataría a todo aquel que se atreviera a ponerle la mano encima. Mousse regresó a su posición original y resopló.

"Sigues siendo un niño" murmuró entre dientes "La próxima vez que la veas quiero que le pegues y la dejes sin sentido. Pégale lo más fuerte que puedas. ¿Podrás hacerlo? ¿No? Bueno, ya te arrepentirás cuando seas grande."

Aquel comentario captó a nuestra acompañante, que he de decir, parecía tener el oído muy, muy fino. Temblé.

"¿Estás enamorado, Dimitri?" Soap se acercó a mí con la intención de ser amable "¿Quién es?"

"Yo que tú cerraría la boca, Dimitri" me advirtió Mousse con voz helada "A no ser que quieras que su nombre ande de boca en boca a partir de los labios de esta chismosa."

"Cierra la boca, pato estúpido" Soap finalmente estaba empezando a perder la paciencia "O si no…"

Volteé a verlos, aunque esta vez sin hacerlo de reojo. Mousse habia detenido a su caballo y se le habia quedado viendo.

"¿O si no qué?" respondió Mousse con un gesto salvaje "¿Quieres pelear? Estoy listo cuando quieras. ¿Pero no eras tú la que decía que esta era una misión importante? Quisiera ver la expresión de las Ancianas cuando se enteren como pierdes el tiempo…."

"Las Ancianas me lo perdonarán cuando vean que te he partido el culo. "

Mousse hizo un gesto con las dos manos.

"_¿Y eso me lo tienes que decir tú?"_

Soap se cayó inmediatamente y su cara se puso roja. Mousse se dió por satisfecho y seguimos caminando, la nieve ahora empezando a caer entre nosotros.

"Maldito patán" "Sólo porque Shampoo no te haya dicho que sí…"

No entendí aquello último, pero un silencio pesado se interpuso entre los tres y no volvimos a hablar en lo quedaba de la tarde. Los caballos fueron avanzando y llegamos pronto a la Aldea de la Supremacía Femenina. Pero nos habíamos demorado mucho al llegar a la Cabaña, asi que para cuando nuestros caballos pisaron la plaza de la Aldea ya nos estaban esperando.

"Llegas tarde."

Colonia siempre habia sido un poco intimidatoria, pero aquella vez se veía más seria y "digna" que de costumbre. Desmontamos los dos de nuestras cabalgaduras, e hicimos una reverencia formal: bueno, al menos yo si la hice.

"Surgieron otros inconvenientes" respondió Mousse con voz neutra "¿En que puedo servir a la Supremacía?"

Colonia se acercó a nosotros con aspecto sereno; a diferencia de las otras veces en que la habia visto no habia estaba montada sobre su cayado. Aquello parecía grave.

"Se ha tomado un decisión."

Aquellas palabras sonaron extremadamente duras, y el hecho de que detrás de Colonia surgieran otras cuatro Ancianas no ayudó a tranquilizarme. Agaché aún más la cabeza, temeroso, pero Mousse no se amilanó.

"¿Ah, sí?" respondió él, con toda la desfachatez del mundo, irguiendo el cuello y resaltando su estatura entre él y el resto de las 4 "¿Y sobre qué?"

Entre el grupo de personas que se habia reunido alrededor surgieron dos reacciones: una de ira entre las mujeres, y una de aprehensión entre sus amigos los hombres.

"El consejo de Ancianas y yo hemos decidido que te cases con Shampoo."

Recuerdo que volteé a ver a todos los demás en búsqueda de una expresión que me ayudara a confirmar que no era el único que lo habia escuchado. Pero ninguno de ellos emitió ninguna palabra. Se voltearon a ver unos a otros, perplejos, mientras las mujeres se juntaban las unas con las otras y empezaban a cuchichear. ¿Shampoo?

—Vaya, así que así fue como Mousse se casó.

Ukyo le sirvió al abuelo otra taza más de té. Un sonido salió de la vieja radio, así que el viejo intentó afinar la señal.

—Sí, así fué—respondió el anciano, mientras que con sus dedos movía el botón de un lado a otro—Mousse abrió los ojos completamente en un gesto de sorpresa, pero luego frunció los labios como si un mono u otro animal le hubieran lanzado un puñado de mierda directamente a la cara. Se acercó a mí, me tomó del hombro y me subió al caballo.

"Vámonos Dimitri" él también se dispuso a montar "Ya nada tenemos que hacer aquí."

Colonia hizo un gesto, y Soap nos cortó el paso.

"A donde piensas que vas, Mousse?"

"De regreso a mi cabaña" respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo "No recorrí el bosque para venir aquí a que me jueguen bromas estúpidas" entonces se dirigió hacia Soap "Quítate."

"En realidad, esto no es una broma, Mousse" hacia nosotros se dirigió la más simpática de las Ancianas, Ming, Maestra Bibliotecaria "Debes estar contento, ¿no? Por fin tendrás la oportunidad de ser feliz."

Yo no conocía en aquel entonces la historia que habia habido entre ellos dos, pero en la cara de todos los presentes ahí reunidos pude ver la prueba de que estaban de acuerdo. Volví a ver a Mousse.

"Ya soy feliz" respondió Mousse, volteando la cabeza y mirándolas a ellas por turnos "Además, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué se me concede a mí este _honor_ en lugar de a Ranma? ¿Acaso él les ha vuelto a decir que no? ¿O es que acaso acaban de darse cuenta que se acaba de casar con …?"

Aquellas eran palabras bastante duras, y todas las mujeres lanzaron un gruñido, incluso aquellas que eran enemigas de Shampoo. Pero las Ancianas permanecieron incólumes y serias. Incluso en las facciones de Ming se pudo ver una expresión de acero.

"Es nuestra voluntad."

Ahora bien, las Ancianas no ordenan cosas si no es en beneficio de la Aldea, y todo mundo lo sabe. Son elegidas en cuanto a competencia, de modo que quien las obedece, obedece al bienestar de la Aldea misma. En aquel entonces eran 6: Ariel, maestra de todas las Artes Médicas; Bing, Maestra del Combate Cuerpo a Cuerpo, Chang Juan, Maestra de todas las Artes Culinarias; Fang, Maestra Constructora; Jing, Maestra Agricultora, y por último Ming. Y estando Bing, Ming y Ariel casi al mismo nivel que el Señor Ranma. Y eso sin contar a Cologne.

"Dije que no, y no pueden obligarme" repuso Mousse "Es mi última palabra."

"¿Tú última palabra?" yo mismo me sobresalté al escuchar la amenaza velada de aquella voz que acaba de salir de entre la oscuridad; Ariel era una Anciana bastante cruel y retorcida "No estás en posición de negociar. Agárrenlo."

Como impulsadas por un resorte, 15 de las mejores guerreras se lanzaron sobre él.

—Me imagino que no duró mucho.

De vuelta en el presente, Ukyo se volvió a servir de aquella bebida caliente que sacaba vapor sobre la estufa y tomó un sorbo.

El viejo sonrió. A la pequeña Ukyo le empezó a parecer obvio que aquel viejo adoraba el recuerdo de aquel hombre muerto.

—Les costó mucho someterlo—Dimitri lanzó una carcajada—Soap se lanzó sobre él, pero Mousse la agarró por el cuello y la estrelló contra el piso en un movimiento tan fuerte que la dejó inconsciente ahí mismo. Las otras cinco que se lanzaron con ella tampoco tuvieron suerte. Mousse le estrelló la palma de la mano en la mandíbula a una, a otra le dio una patada en las costillas tan fuerte que le sacó el aire, y a tres de ellas las esquivó el tiempo suficiente como para darles un golpe en la nuca. Con las otras fue más lento, pero el resultado fue el mismo; ninguna de ellas pudo hacerle frente, así que las demás ancianas entraron de una en una a la refriega. Aquello se hizo completamente vergonzoso, así que Bing dió un paso hacia delante e intervino personalmente. Bing empezó a atacarlo, y Mousse siguió defendiéndose; recuerdo que me juré que no volvería a quejarme nunca más de vivir con él. Quería aprender a pelear así. Colonia le tiró un polvo encima, pero Mousse aguantó la respiración y salió disparado en dirección contraria. Más algo lo detuvo.

"Nuestras decisiones son por el bien de la Aldea, y ningún renegado que pelea en un ejército extranjero tiene el derecho a discutirlas" Ariel, que hasta entonces se habia mantenido al margen, apoyó un dedo contra su nuca "So maldito irrespetuoso."

Lo que fuera que la Ariel le hubiera hecho, era obvio que habia funcionado, pues en el trayecto Colonia había podido tirarle un mazazo que lo tiró al piso.

"Esta es una orden directa, Mousse" Ariel, la sexta Anciana y la Maestra de todas las Artes Médicas, se acercó a él y lo miró desde arriba. "¿Te vas a casar con Shampoo, si o no?"

"¡No! ¡Que se case con ella el diablo! ¡Yo no quiero!"

"¡Ah, no!" musitó Colonia en tono de amenaza, mientras le estrellaba el bastón en la mandíbula "Quiero hacer tu felicidad, animal. Ahora vives muy sólo y nadie tiene interés en ir a tu casa…"

Pero Mousse no tenía intención de ceder, así que lo ataron a uno de esos postes de concreto en medio de la plaza y empezaron a marcarlo a latigazos. Pienso que si hubieran dejado a Mousse con sus amigos éste hubiera aceptado de mejor gana, pero la intervención de las Ancianas no ayudaría.

"No seas tonto, Mousse" alcancé a oírle a uno de aquellos hombres que lo ataron después a aquel poste "¿No era tu deseo casarte con Shampoo? Acepta. Shampoo es muy bonita."

"Hazles caso a tus amigos, ellos saben que es lo mejor" comentó Colonia "¿Qué dices Mousse? ¿Dirás que sí?"

"Si ahórrate el sufrimiento y di que sí" asintió a su vez Ariel "Ahórranos la molestia. "

"¡Dije que no!" Mousse escupió hacia arriba, cosa que le ganó otro bastonazo "¡No lo haré!"

"Muy bien" Ariel frunció el entrecejo mientras lo ataban de tal manera que su espalda quedara al aire "¡Rómpanle la cabeza lo suficiente como para que le entre algo de razón en ella!"

Aquello…Bueno, nunca habia visto que castigaran a nadie así. Sólo entonces me di cuenta que tanto aquellas mujeres estaban dispuestas a castigar a Mousse. Me atemoricé. Y por un momento temí que al vivir con él algo de aquella mala actitud se transfiriera también a mí. El látigo empezó a acariciar su espalda, y la sangre pronto empezó a manchar la nieve; pero Mousse no se quejó del dolor. Al parecer, hallaba mucho más satisfactorio seguir insultando.

"No me casaré."

"¡Más fuerte!" gritó a su vez Colonia "¡Mas fuerte hasta que entienda!"

Aquellas palabras me sorprendieron. Colonia no odiaba a Mousse; lo peor que solía pensar de él es que era una molestia. Mousse respondió a su manera.

"¡Malditas ancianas pedorras, no me casaré y no pueden obligarme!"

"¡Malditas!"

"¡Perras!"

"¡Asquerosas viejas rabo verde!"

"¡No me casaré!"

"¡NO ME CASARÉ!"

El látigo volvió a acariciar la espalda de Mousse con más ahínco.

"¡Basta! ¡No soy un perro para que me traten así!"

Mousse por fin habia tenido suficiente.

"¿Obedecerás?"

"Si, maldita sea, obedeceré" Mousse volteo a Colonia con odio "Por ninguna mujer pienso sufrir así."

Lo desataron y empezaron a limpiarle las heridas. Ariel parecía muy satisfecha de sí misma. Yo, personalmente, estaba temblando. Por fortuna, Ming dio un paso al frente y me reconfortó, aunque no pude evitar soltar un respingo. El tiempo habia empeorado, y la llovizna se trasformó en tormenta. La sangre en el piso se mezcló en el lodo, y Mousse-que ya para entonces estaba siendo atendido bajo uno de los tejados- soltó un gruñido.

"Vamos, compón esa cara, chico. No querrás espantar a tu prometida, ¿o, sí?"

"Me casaré con ella porque ustedes me obligan, no porque yo quiera" respondió él "No tengo por qué agradarle."

Pensé que iba a recibir otro bastonazo de parte de Ariel, pero tanto ésta como Colonia estaban satisfechas y lo dejaron pasar.

"Espero que la trates bien, Mousse" comentó Colonia "Me ofenderé mucho si no lo haces."

"Váyase al diablo."

Mousse recibió ahora sí otro aluvión de bastonazos.

"Como Colonia dijo, trátala bien" la secundó Ariel "Si algo llegara a pasarle…"

—Era obvio que las Ancianas pensaban de que habia una posibilidad de que descargara sobre ella su furia. Pensé que exageraban; Mousse nunca habia descargado sus frustraciones conmigo…Aunque, y pensándolo bien, nunca le habían dejado la espalda completamente despellejada por culpa mía, así que...

—¿Pero porque querían casarlo con Shampoo?—preguntó Ukyo con asombro—Comprendo perfectamente a Mousse; si es verdad lo que oído sobre él, esos arrebatos de dignidad le llegaron demasiado tarde y no muy temprano que digamos. Más aún, ¿cómo pudo Shampoo aceptar? ¿O es que el resignarse a que Ranma no sería suyo la hizo casarse por despecho? Además, Shampoo era bonita, ¿no? ¿Acaso no habia ningún otro hombre deseoso de …?

—Todas esas razones tendrías que preguntárselas a las Ancianas—respondió el viejo, y una luz brilló en sus ojos—Bueno, baste decir que era suscd voluntad, y punto. Shampoo era un chica muy orgullosa; ya desde mis primeros encuentros con ella me habia quedado muy en claro. Era amable conmigo, y muy simpática; trataba a Mousse con familiaridad, aunque este a veces la trataba igual que a las demás y mantenía siempre la distancia. Pero en aquella época Mousse era un espíritu salvaje y…Bueno, no tenía interés en vivir con nadie. Me había adoptado porque extrañaba oír la voz de los seres humanos y porque habia sentido lástima, pero no estaba interesado en el afecto femenino. No lo necesitaba. _ O no lo quería. _Su madre habia sido la única mujer a la que hasta ese momento habia querido realmente…

Ukyo tomó un poco más de té. ¿Sería posible que aquel abuelo no conociera la historia anterior de su padre? Entre los descendientes del _Bride Batallion _se acostumbraba decir 'Es tan ciego como Mousse' para describir a alguien tan locamente enamorado que no le importaba perder sudignidad.

—Lo mejor de todo es que la historia no terminó ahí. A través de la Tormenta, Taro llegó a la Aldea esa misma noche procedente desde la provincia de Xinjiang. El señor Taro miró como atendían a Mousse; observó la sangre en el piso y lo entendió todo.

—¿Taro? _¿Acaso Pantimedias Taro también era un Amazona?_

—No, no lo era—aclaró Dimitri—Pero trabajó tantas veces para beneficio de la Aldea que muchos pensaban que casi sí. Pero él no obedecía a nadie salvo a sí mismo. Era un alma libre.

"¿Qué sucede, vieja?" Taro se sacó una bolsa del abrigo que traía y se lo extendió a Colonia "¿Por qué_ han castigado al imbécil?"_

Aquel último comentario no le gustó a Mousse, que saltó sobre él, lo sujetó del cuello y empezó a estrellarle la cabeza contra la parte de concreto. Pero Mousse habia sido golpeado con saña en medio del frío, por lo que cuando Taro consiguió que algo de agua fría le cayera encima Mousse no tuvo ninguna oportunidad.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Taro ya de vuelta a su forma normal mientras se sacudía la nieve de encima "¿Qué hizo el imbécil?"

"Se negaba a casarse con Shampoo" contestó Ariel "Pero ya lo hicimos entrar en razón."

Recuerdo que Taro puso mirada perpleja. Aquel era un mercenario contratado esporádicamente por las Ancianas, pero al parecer él también tenía el lujo de hablarles más o menos mal.

"Pero vieja momia" repuso Taro "No hay necesidad de castigar al imbécil. Deje que sea yo quien me case con Shampoo."

"Bien podrías haber llegado más pronto, animal" repuso Mousse, levantándose del suelo y escupiendo sangre "Y ustedes, viejas estúpidas, debieron preguntar entre los demás si habia alguien dispuesto a casarse con ella. En cambio, me obligan a venir aquí y me golpean. Eso no se hace."

"¡Tú cállate!" repuso Colonia, hundiéndole el bastón otra vez "Se ha decidido que ella será tu esposa y así será."

"Pero Colonia, _el imbécil _no la merece. Además, yo he demostrado ser un rival mucho más fuerte. Si me dejaras…"

"¡He dicho que no!" Colonia golpeó a Taro también "He tomado una decisión y será Mousse quién se case con Shampoo. ¡Así que cierra la boca o vete al infierno!"

"Pues yo he cambiado de opinión" repuso Mousse "¡No me caso!"

—Lo que siguió fue horrendo. Incluso muchas mujeres alrededor giraron la cabeza. Mousse todavía seguía afectado por la moxibustión, así que no opuso resistencia; en lugar de volverlo a atar a aquella columna de concreto lo colgaron por las manos de ella. Recuerdo que empezó a hacer mucho, mucho frío.

"Niño, será mejor que te metas."

Rechacé con malas palabras aquel consejo de Ming, y ella no insistió. Volteé a ver el rostro de Mousse: se habia desmayado y de su boca habia empezado a salir sangre. Cuando Ariel le revisó la garganta descubrió el porqué; para evitar gritar de dolor habia masticado su propia lengua.

—Pero así y todo, me imagino que Mousse al final terminó vivo y cediendo, porque si no, ni Min ni Zhin hubieran nacido, ni nosotros estuviéramos teniendo esta conversación, ¿verdad?—comentó Ukyo.

El anciano esbozó una sonrisa.

—Sí, al final cedió—respondió el anciano—Pero sólo después de un sinfín de dolor y sufrimiento, y como no cedió a la primera, tuvieron que repetirle la dosis.

_"__¡Basta!"_ habia gritado Mousse _"¡Bájenme! ¡No soy un animal para que me traten así!" _

_"__¿Te casarás?"_

_"__Sí, maldita, sea, me casaré. ¡Ahora bájenme de una vez!_

_"__Muy bien. Pero recuerda: nuestra palabra es la ley. Nosotras somos la ley._ No lo olvides."

Al final, y una vez Mousse recuperó la consciencia, quiso marcharse cuanto antes de regreso a la Selva. Ariel se opuso, pues se dirigía un frente frío procedente del ártico y el frío podría matarnos a todos, pero si nos demorábamos más tiempo entonces tendríamos que quedarnos en la aldea por al menos el siguiente mes y eso era algo que Mousse no quería tener que soportar. Curiosamente Colonia estuvo de acuerdo. Ni siquiera tuvo que haber ceremonia; todo se redujo a una formalidad y en el minuto siguiente ya estaban casados. Aunque ahí no acabó la cosa interesante.

"¿Estás segura de esto, Colonia? Quizás sería lo mejor que pasaran aquí su noche de bodas. La tormenta que se avecina será brutal. Además, ya viste lo mucho que nos costó domar a Mousse. ¿Y si…?

Ariel y Colonia empezaron a discutir en voz baja. Recuerdo que parpadeé ante aquel portento. Después me enteré que los niños de la aldea habían ideado ese agujero para espiar a través de aquella pared, pero en aquel entonces no lo sabía y por eso busqué el origen de aquella voz. Todo mundo se habia metido adentro de sus casas, y Mousse, pragmático, habia decidido que quizás sí debería aprovechar la ocasión para llevar algunas cosas a la casa, así que me quedé a cuidar a los caballos. Ahora bien, el establo donde los habíamos metido estaba justamente al lado del lugar donde las Ancianas solían hacer sus juntas y reunirse a platicar y discutir chismes, así que…

"Precisamente por eso deben marcharse esta misma noche" le contestó Colonia "Tú no los conoces, pero yo sí. Si se quedan…"

_"__¿Pero y si descarga su ira con ella?"_

Un mal presentimiento recorrió mi espalda. Mousse habia empezado a entrenarme; el cuello de Colonia se habia puesto tenso y me aparté del agujero antes de que Colonia o Ariel pudieran verme. Empecé a cepillar a los caballos y a revisarles las herraduras, y si alguna de ellas sospechó algo no dijo nada. Mouse apareció con los fardos.

"¿Seguro que no quieren llevarse un caballo extra, chico?"

"No, honorable anciana" respondí "Sólo tenemos alimento para dos."

Vi como Mousse llegaba a mí cargando aquellas provisiones. Le habían quitado la moxibustión. Menos mal; de otra manera no podría seguir sobreviviendo en el bosque. Me dió una orden.

"Vámonos Dimitri" "Ya nada tenemos que hacer aquí."

Así que marchamos y nos internamos de nuevo entre el bosque. En aquella época la Selva no habia llegado todavía a orillas de la aldea, pero no tardamos en llegar a él. Fue una suerte, porque apenas nos internamos en los arboles empezó a nevar otra vez, así que me alegré de que las ramas cubrieran nuestro avance. Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada. Hasta que el silencio fue roto por Mousse.

"Maldita sea, que necesidad tengo yo de casarme" masculló él "Pero si no hubiera aceptado, esas malditas brujas hubieran sido capaces de desollarme."

"La culpa es tuya" respondió ella "No tenías que pasar por todo ese sufrimiento. "

"Meh."

"Lo digo en serio" insistió ella "¿Qué perseguías con eso? ¿Demostrar que tienes la cabeza de una piedra? No había necesidad de hacer eso. ¿Tan preocupado estás de que averigüe que no puedes satisfacer a una mujer? Si tu madre…"

Mousse se detuvo y yo también lo hice. Sentí como Shampoo se ponía inquieta detrás de mí; al parecer ambos pensamos que Mousse iba a contestar. Pero Mousse se llevó el índice a la boca e hizo un gesto. Le ordené a mi caballo que siguiera avanzando, mientras le clavaba los tacones en el costado y lo hacía piafar ruidosamente. Mouse también hizo lo mismo, pero se desmontó quedamente; se echó al piso, sacó su rifle y en la boca se colocó algo de nieve.

_¡Bang!_

Un grito aterrador surcó el bosque; con ira implacable, Mousse disparó los cinco tiros siguientes en rápida sucesión. Shampoo saltó de mi cabalgadura con intención de noquearlo, pero Mousse le disparó entre las piernas y Shampoo se detuvo en seco.

"Mucho cuidado con lo que me dices, mujer" Mousse cargó en menos de medio segundo aquel rifle "No tengo ganas ni ánimo de volver a soportar tus burlas. Y en cuanto a ustedes, malditas brujas" Mousse lanzó un grito "¡Dejen de seguirme, o las siguientes balas en lugar de impactar en sus piernas entrarán en su cabeza!"

"Te condenarás por esto" le contestó Shampoo "Cuando te pongan las manos encima…"

"Es su culpa por seguirme" respondió Mousse, ya sobre su montura y habiendo todos proseguido la marcha "Ya sabía yo que tenía que haber una trampa oculta. ¿Para qué vienen siguiéndonos, Shampoo?"

Pensé en contarle a Mousse lo que habia oído, pero con Shampoo a mis espaldas no lo hice. Shampoo se calló. Apresuramos el paso, la nieve empezó a acumularse y el viento rugió. Tapamos los ojos de nuestros caballos para que estos no se congelaran y me tapé la garganta; Mousse no dejó de cargar aquel rifle de fabricación rusa. La tormenta arreció; ¿has visto esta zona de día, verdad? En aquel entonces era incluso más agreste. Bajo el valle habían estado las cavernas malditas de Zhan Zhing por miles de años, y los efluvios procedentes de ellas no desaparecerían hasta años después de la Batalla en la Oscuridad. Los manantiales que bajan de las montañas siempre están fríos, y el laberinto de Dezhang siempre tiene hambre. El temporal se puso tan horrendo que incluso Mousse guardó su rifle; desmontó, y volvió a revisar que nadie estuviera siguiéndonos. Cambiamos entonces de dirección y empezamos a caminar en contra de la dirección del viento; recorrimos el trayecto que nos faltaba internándonos en las Cavernas de Zhan Zhing. Shampoo y yo nos hubiéramos perdido si Mousse no nos hubiera guiado a través de la oscuridad.

Por supuesto, la oscuridad reinante hizo que nos pusiéramos nerviosos. Aquellas cavernas…bueno, esas cavernas ya no existen, pero en ellas imperaba algo…No se describirlo. No era solo el silencio. Ni los animales se refugiaban ahí. Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada, y nuestras respiraciones resonaron en la oscuridad. Incluso los caballos estaban nerviosos. Ningún caballo de la aldea nos hubiera acompañado a través de ellas, pero los nuestros nos tenían absoluta confianza y continuaron con nosotros a través del silencio.

_Cuando pase la tormenta quiero que te largues. _

El silencio y la oscuridad alrededor sólo hicieron que aquellas palabras sonaran ominosas. A lo lejos algo ululó. Pero Mousse ya no dijo nada e iniciamos el ascenso a la superficie, subiendo por la espiral que servía como escalera y salimos detrás de la cabaña. Llegamos, Mousse y yo descargamos a los animales y los quitamos toda la nieve de encima. Les revisamos las pezuñas. Shampoo no hizo nada; ninguna mujer habia estado en la cabaña de Mousse antes y era…bueno, no diré que ofensiva, pero no era algo que a una mujer le gustaría. No habia pornografía ni posters ni nada parecido, pero no habia ninguna comodidad. Sólo habia una silla, y ninguno de nosotros la utilizaba para comer. Habia un pequeño librero, dos camas (una para Mousse y otra para mí). Sólo habia dos platos. Y si mal no recuerdo, en la pared habia dos animales muertos cuya piel Mousse habia empezado a curtir.

"Tengo hambre."

Mouse sencillamente gruñó y abrió la alacena. De él sacó un pedazo de carne seca y correosa.

"No esperarás que cene sólo esto."

Mouse soltó una carcajada ácida. Pasó al lado posterior de la cabaña y entró al baño. Yo me acerqué a Shampoo y le aclaré que en realidad, aquella porción era la que cualquiera de nosotros consumía por todo un día. Shampoo musitó una maldición y me abrazó muy fuerte.

"Por dios, Mousse es un monstruo" me sonrojé un poco cuando ella hundió mi cara en…"Maltratarte de esta manera…Si lo hubiera sabido…"

Incluso tuvieron una pelea a la hora de dormir; las camas que teníamos no eran lo suficientemente grandes para dos personas, y cuando Shampoo le dijo a Mousse que se quitara, éste le contestó que aquella era su cama y que podía irse al infierno.

"¿Y entonces donde se supone que vaya a dormir?"

"Mira te hice un lugar ahí" Mousse apuntó a un lugar bajo el fregadero con cinco cobijas y un poco de heno bajo éstas "Irónico, ¿eh?"

"Las Ancianas se enterarán de esto."

"Meh" Mousse se encogió de hombros "Deja de quejarte. ¿Acaso no eres una Amazona? ¿Alguna vez yo me quejé?"

Shampoo hizo un mohín de disgusto y le dirigió otra mirada de infinito desprecio.

"Cuando mi bisabuela se entere me aseguraré de que te desgarren aún más esa espalda."

Aquel comentario hizo que incluso yo me enojara. Pero Shampoo no habia estado presente cuando Mousse habia recibido el castigo, y para cuando salimos del pueblo la nieve ya habia tapado la sangre, así que no habia visto nada. Volteé a ver a Mousse, y me tranquilicé: no parecía haber cambiado en nada.

"Lárgate."

"Mantengo lo que digo" respondió ella "Eres un animal. Ojalá las Ancianas te hubieran pegado más fuerte. Así algo de razón te hubiera podido entrar en esa cabeza. Si Ranma supiera..._Airen _nunca me hubiera tratado así."

Lo que pasó entonces hizo que Shampoo se callara. Un momento antes Mousse habia estado acostado, tapándose con las cobijas de la cama, mientras que para el siguiente se habia parado, sujetado a Shampoo por la garganta y enterrándole los dedos de la mano.

"¿Pero qué..?"

Shampoo se trató de defender; con un gesto lleno de maldad que no le habia visto nunca, Mousse atrapó su mano en el aire y la estrujó entre la suya. El dolor que debió sentir entonces tuvo que haber sido intenso, porque ella soltó un grito, pero a Mousse no le importó y le dio un rodillazo. Luego la tiró contra la pared.

"Lárgate" continuó Mousse "Casi me matan a latigazos por tu culpa. Y encima llegas a mi casa a insultarme. No te necesito, nunca te necesité. ¿Ranma? Ranma te abandonó para _casarse con la más fea_. ¿Por qué querría casarse contigo? _Ella es mejor mujer que tú._

Shampoo se le lanzó con la furia de una leona herida. Mousse la agarró al vuelo y la estrelló contra la mesa.

_"__Y también más inteligente."_

Mousse volvió a alzar la mano con la intención de golpearla. Pero me miró a los ojos y camnió de opinión, así que bajó el brazo y la levantó de la camisa. Abrió la puerta con un puntapié. La temperatura del interior bajó inmediatamente y la nieve golpeó mi cara.

_Vete. Vete y no regreses nunca. _

Miré a Mousse con expresión incrédula. Aquella era la peor tormenta que hubiera visto jamás, y como sabes vivimos en la parte más agreste del bosque. Intentar llegar a la Aldea bajo esas condiciones habría sido un suicidio. Afuera estábamos a los menos 40 centígrados, y eso sin contar el factor viento. E incluso si Shampoo usaba la ruta a través de las cavernas, nunca hubiera podido salir de ellas, al menos no sin el conocimiento de Mousse. Mousse la estaba mandando directo a la muerte

"Ancha es la entrada y franca es la salida" contestó ya más calmado, mientras hacía que se parara y mirara por aquel umbral hacia la tormenta "Puedes irte cuando quieras. Intérnate en la oscuridad y no regreses nunca."

Shampoo apretó el puño, pero algo en su expresión cambió. Una expresión surcó el rostro de Mousse. Era una alegría salvaje. Shampoo habia dejado de mirarlo a los ojos y habia volteado hacia el otro lado, pero estaba claro que con aquella respuesta Mousse se habia dado por satisfecho. Cerró la puerta y la tiró contra la esquina.

"¿No? Pues entonces échate en el lugar que te asigné y déjame dormir. _Y sobre todo,_ _mantén cerrada tu maldita boca._"

Shampoo volteó a verme. Mousse se metió a su cama y se dispuso a dormir, aunque no sin antes musitar una advertencia.

"Y ni siquiera pienses aprovecharte de Dimitri. _Lo lamentarás." _

Shampoo finalmente se acostó y Mousse apagó las luces. Pero yo no pude dormir; me maravilló que pudieran cerrar los ojos. Pero pronto noté que ninguno de ellos lo hacía.

Ukyo se inclinó hacia delante. El anciano continuó.

Shampoo habia agarrado un cuchillo y se le había acercado. Pero entonces…

Los dos ocupantes de aquella cabaña se sobresaltaron.

Algo tocó la puerta.

I

I

_Notas: _

_¿Qué les parece? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Y como siempre, permítanme aclarar que no soy antishampoo, lo juro. La chica me cae bien. Pero me parece que así hubiera actuado Mousse ante un compromiso tan extraño. Geral y _Zwoelf, gracias por ser de esos que escriben reviews!

_Geral: bueno, espero no decepcionarte…Pero esta historia es sólo entre Shampoo y Mousse. Como comprenderás después de leer este capítulo, no me imagino a Akane siendo golpeada por Ranma…_

Zwoelf: ¿De verdad te parece que escribo de manera extraña? :o ¿En qué sentido? (Nomás no me vayas a decir que escribo como Jordi Rosado, porque soy capaz de matarme.)

Y en cuanto a lo de la guerra...Bueno, eso puede ser una bendición o una maldición.


End file.
